Bugui bugui
by Chased Rainbow
Summary: One-short! De como los Merodeadores hablan por papelitos en clase, de como una palabra sin sentido te puede revolver las ideas y de una incógnita sin resolver: ¿Qué es el "bugui bugui"? Estos chicos, sin lugar a dudas, no aprenden nada en el colegio. Pareja establecida: Sirius x Remus.


**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Jotaka. ¿Eso quien no lo sabe?

**Bugui bugui**

Sirius: - Hola, perra.

James: - Hola, perra.

Sirius: - ¿Qué haces, perra?

James: - Nada, perra. ¿Y tú, perra?

Sirius: - Lo mismo, perra.

James: _*busca utilidad a está a conversación*_

Sirius: - Oye, James, perra... ¿Me haces un favor?

James: - Oye, Sirius, petra... ¿Cuál favor?

James: - ¡Perdón! Quise decir "perra".

James: - ¡Ja, ja! ¡Dije "petra"!

Sirius: - ¿?

James: - Emm... mejor me cayó... ¿Y cuál es el favor?

Sirius: - ¡Sácame de esta clase de la purisíma mierda!

James: - ¿La mierda es pura? No sabía... Lo siento, mi Estimado Canuto, pero no puedo suplir tu pedido.

Sirius: - Como me apena leer eso, mi Estimado Cornamenta.

James: - ¡Bugui bugui!

Sirius: - ¿Bugui bugui? ¿Qué es un " bugui bugui"?

James: - La verdad no me acuerdo. Tenía la esperanza de tú supieras.

Sirius: - Falsa esperanza.

James: - Pues da igual, suena muy divertido... ¡Bugui bugui!

Sirius: - Sí, es divertido... ¡Bugui bugui!

James: - ¡Bugui bugui!

Sirius: - ¡Bugui bugui!

Peter: - Disculpen, chicos, pero estuve leyendo el principio de su conversación y debo decir que ¿Sirius no sería tecnicamente un "perro"?

James: - ¡Peter! ¿Tú que haces aquí?

Sirius: - ¿Y por qué andas leyendo las conversaciones privadas? ¿Eh?

Peter: - No es muy privada cuando me tienes que pasar el papel a mi para que se lo pase a James.

Sirius: - _Touché._

Peter: - Salud.

Sirius: - ¿"Salud" qué?

Peter: - No nada.

Sirius: - ¿"Salud no nada" qué?

James: - ¡Bugui bugui!

Peter: - ¿?

Peter: - Peter se siente confundido.

Sirius: - ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Esa estuvo buena, Peter!

James: - James se orino... ¡Bugui bugui!

Peter: - ¿Qué? Confundiiiidooooo.

Sirius: - ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

James: - ¿Cuál es tu dolor? Anda, cuentale al viejo James...

Peter: - Mire, Doctor Antonio James Polo, mi dolor es que no entiendo cuando usted me dice: "bugui bugui".

James: - Lo digo porque quiero decirlo. ¿Hay algún problema?

Peter: - ¡Sí, claro que lo hay!

Remus: - ¿Qué demonios es "bugui bugui"?

James: - Creo que es un baile... o una sopa que preparaba mi tía...

Sirius: - ¡Remsie! ¡Amor! ¡Dueño de mi cama! ¿Qué haces en está conversación? ¿Me extrañabas? Yo sí te extrañaba.

James: *_carraspeo_* - Ese cursi de la mesa 4, saquenlo que ya le dio calentura...

Remus: - Sirius, estoy detrás de ti, claro que no te extrañaba. ¿Y como es eso de "dueño de mi cama"?

Peter: - ¡Bugui bugui!... Tienes razón, Cornamenta, es divertido decirlo.

James: - ¡Lo ves! ¡Te lo dije!

Remsie: - ¡Ya basta con el "bugui bugui"! Está es una conversación seria.

James: - Desde que tú llegaste...

Remus: - Exacto. Ahora dime, Sirius, ¿la expresión correcta no es "dueño de mi corazón"?

Sirius: - Pues sí, supongo. Pero suena demasiado cursi, y ya tenemos un cursi en la mesa 4, no necesitamos otro.

James: - ¿? Creo no entendiste, amigo.

Sirius: - Y además, tú eres el dueño de mi cama, Remsie.

Remus: - ¡Oh, Sirius! ¡Y tú eres el dueño de la mía!

James: - ¡No! Estamos perdiendo a Remus. ¡Lunático, no vallas hacia la luz!

Remus: *_sonriendo_* - Tranquilo. En el culo de Sirius no brilla la luz.

Sirius: - ¡Claro que sí! ¡Mi culo resplandeze!

Remus: - ¡Bugui bugui!

Peter: - ¡Mami! Eso no quería saberlo. _*se chupa el pulgar*_

James: - Por cierto, Peter, ¿quién es la o él dueño de tu corazón... quiero decir, de tu cama?

Peter: - Dumbledore, supongo...

James: - ¿QUÉ?

Sirius: - ¿QUÉ?

Remus: - ¿QUÉ?

James: *_con tristeza_* - Bugui bugui...

Peter: - ¡Calmados! Me refiero a qué, como él es el director del colegio, a él le pertenecen las camas ¿no?

Sirius: - ¡Uuuuuuu! ¡A Colagusano le gusta Dumby! ¡A Colagusano le gusta Dumby!

Peter: - ¿¡Qué no oíste lo que acabó de decir!?... O más bien: ¿¡Qué no leíste lo que acabó de escribir!?

Sirius: - La verdad, no... ¡Bugui bugui!

Peter: - ¡A la mierda el "bugui bugui"! Suena como una posición sexual. *_cara de asco*_

Sirius: - ¡Remsie! ¡Tenemos que practicarla!

Remus: *_sensualmente* _- Cuando quieras...

James: - ¡BIEN! ¡Pero, como no pueden hacer _eso _por medio de papel, cambiemos de tema!

Sirius: *_con tristeza_* - Bugui bugui...

Remus: - Hablando del "bugui bugui", pensé que ya te agrababa, Peter.

Peter: - He cambiado de idea.

James: - No dirías lo mismo si probaras la sopa de mi tía. Siempre le pone una pisca de tritón raspado.

Peter: - ¿Cuál de tus tías?

Sirius: - ¿La que es sexy?

Remus: - ¿¡COMO QUE LA QUE ES SEXY!? ¿¡CUÁL DE SUS TÍAS ES SEXY!? ¡LAS TÍAS NUNCA SON SEXYS!

James: - Pues la mía sí.

Sirius: *_nervioso* - _¿Dije sexy? Quise decir... se... se... ¡Pues sí! ¡Dije sexy! ¡Pero es que lo es, Lunático!

Remus: - ¡PUDRETE, BLACK!

Peter: *_voz robotica* _- Iniciando proceso de pudrefacción... ¡Je, je!

Sirius: - ¡Remsie! ¡Si la vieras no dirías eso! ¡Amor, no te enfades!

Remus: - ¡Pues, si es tan sexy, anda a cogerterla a ella! ¡No quiero volver a verte!

Sirius: - ¡Pero tú eres mucho más sexy que ella! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Reeeemsiiiie!

...

Sirius: - ¿Remsie?

...

Sirius: - ¿Remus? ¿Bonito? ¿Estás ahí?

...

Peter: - Lamento profundamente decirlo, Canutito, pero te ha dejado hablando solo.

Sirius: - Bugui bugui...

James: - Lo siento, amigo, pero tú mismo te metiste en la boca del lobo... ¡Ja, ja! ¡"La boca del lobo"! ¿Entienden?

Sirius: *_enfurecido* _- Sí, cornudo cuatro ojos, todos entendimos.

James: - Inhala y luego exhala, Sirius, inhala y luego exhala.

Sirius: *_lloriqueando* _- Perdón, pero no soporto cuando Remsie se enfada con conmigo... ¡Quiero que vuelva! ¡Remsie, perdoname, hare lo que quieras!

Remus: - ¿Lo que quiera? ¿Cualquier cosa?

Peter: - ¿Seguias ahí, Lunático?

James: - Lunático nos ha engañado. El mundo esta cada vez más loco...

Sirius: - ¡Silencio! ¡El dueño de mi cama volvio! ¡Claro, Remsie, hare lo que quieras!

Remus: - Genial, entonces, quiero que le digas al profesor que quieres ir al baño y luego yo hare lo mismo.

Sirius: -¿Y después qué?

Remus: - Pues nos vamos al baño, dah...

Sirius: - Pero no tengo ganas. ¿A qué vamos a ir al baño?

Remus: - *_sonrisa maquiavelica* - _A hacer "bugui bugui".

...

Remus: - ¿Canuto? ¿Sigues ahí?

James: - ¡Ja, ja! Ya no está aqui, Remus, mira hacia el frente.

Remus: - ¿Por qué?... ¡Oh! Ya lo vi... Tenía mucha prisa ¿eh?

Peter: - ¿De qué hablan? ¿Donde está, Sirius?

James: - Corriendo hacia el baño... y si yo fuera tú, Remus, me apresuraría, porque si no, para cuando llegues, ya habrá terminado el solito, je, je...

Remus: - ¡Tienes razón! Mejor me voy... ¡Bugui bugui!

James: - ¡Bugui bugui, para ti también!

Peter: - ¡Montón de *_restringido*_, vayanse al _*restringido*!_

James: - Tranquilo, Peter, un día tú también descubriras el poder del "bugui bugui" y tu vida cambiara.

Peter: _*sonido de pedo* - _Dumbledore debería prohibir el "bugui bugui" en este colegio...

James: - ¿Dumbledore? ¿Tu novio?

Peter: - ¡Suficiente! ¡Me largo de aquí!

James: - ¡No, Peter! ¡Espera!... ¿Peter?

...

James: - ¿¡En serio me dejaste solito!?

...

James: - Bugui bugui... Snif...

**FIN**

James: - ¡No, no! ¡Aguarden! ¡Ya recorde lo que era " bugui bugui"!

**FIN**

Espero que les haya gustado. porque lo escribí como en una hora a lo mucho ;)


End file.
